


A Lost Page

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (but it's), (he doesn't set anything on fire tho), (ill add more tags later), (like a lot of it), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Character Death, Clay | Dream Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Past Character Death, Platonic Cuddling, Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Pyromancer sapnap, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In a book teeming with monsters, sorceries, and fantasies, a loose page flutters to the ground.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), None
Kudos: 40
Collections: Anonymous





	A Lost Page

**Author's Note:**

> This is the page
> 
> Warnings: uhh descriptions of blood (quite a few) and a pretty gruesome sentence (or two) about corpse handling.

He had been sitting on the corner of the mattress for who knows how long. His eyes fixed aimlessly on the flickering lamp, the dancing flame that feebly kept the darkness at bay. The  _ tic tic _ of the clock rang in his ears, a pounding drum with each second. Gripping his knees tighter to his chest, he dreaded the moment they came to find him. Antfrost's voice drifted through the door, too quiet to decipher any words. 

_ Murderer. Obsessive. Unhinged. _ He trembled at the thoughts, but there was no denying it. That's how they would see him too. He closed his eyes, drawing ragged breathes and retreating to the deepest corner of his mind. There was no escape. George stared back at him from the dark, his screams echoing through his skull. Sapnap dug phantom nails into his arms, crying, terrified of the monstrous world he was dragging him to. Herobrine carrying Bad's dead weight, glowing eyes drilled into his own.  _ Go away.  _ They stared hauntingly back at him. The silent accusations rang in his ears. 

A knock on wood tore the images away. 

"Dream?" 

Ice washed over him, his heart shivering in his throat. He couldn't answer, couldn't hide. The doorknob turned. The door creaked open.

"Dream?" George poked his head in. His glasses hid his eyes from sight. 

"Go away," he rasped. He was sickenly glad that he couldn't see what George was thinking. George paused, biting his lip, too uncertain. but the door swung open wide. 

"Let us in." Dream flinched back from Sapnap's voice. He trudged in, dragging George with him. "We need to talk."

Was that disappointment? Disgust? His face gave nothing away and Dream turned his glare to the floor. 

"I said go away," he growled. "Antfrost told you the story."

"The bare basics." 

That damn stubbornness. Sapnap wasn't budging an inch and George latched on to it as well, twin walls staring him down. Dream gritted his teeth, his heart cowering like a caged prey. "That's enough then."

The shadows danced across the floor. The pressing silence was suffocating. 

"What, you think you can do everything yourself? Is your head so far up your ass that you're some sort of deity now?"

Beer would have frozen under his glare. It was anger that flickered over Sapnap's face. Tiny flames sparked at his fingertips. 

George scowled. "He's right, you kept everything from us."

He did, didn't he? Forced a blindfold over their eyes and chained them in the dark. Their feet threaded closer and Dream shot up. Both of them froze at the sudden movement.

"I said get out! Antfrost already told you the blood on my hands, what else do you want?" Red anger writhed in his chest. He knew he looked unhinged, eyes crazed and bloodshot. He didn't care. His guilt turned into desperate rage, thrashing like a caged lion. "You think I'm stupid? Why would I tell you if you'll just hate my guts for it!"

George kept his stare locked on his. "What," he asked, "do you mean?"

Dream blinked, his anger tumbling. Did Antfrost not...? He huffed. The sun was truly setting now, yet no one moved. "What did Antfrost tell you?"

Sapnap shrugged, eyes flickering to George and back again. "Me, George, and Bad died," he said. "And you brought us back."

He chuckled. Antfrost must really hate him. Leaving all the tarred and bloody details to him? "Well," he said, "The TL-DR is all you need to know. Now off to bed." His gaze turned mocking, flicking his fingers as if shooing away nosy children. "Kids need their sleep." 

"Stop it," George hissed. "Why do you think so little of us? You're not a king Dream, we're not obliged to obey your every order." 

"Oh, you're not huh?" Dream laughed. "So you're breaking into my room demanding to know every single detail. Sounds like you're the tyrant." 

"Just tell us! Why are you so fixated on keeping secrets?" Sapnap shouted. 

Dream was doubled over now. The stress trampled through his head and spilled as hysterical laughter out his mouth. "You want to know? You really want to know? Should I start with a once upon a time?" 

"Dream quit it," Sapnap's voice turned wary. "What did you do?"

"What I did!" His voice cracked with frenzy. Blood flashed in his mind, the sounds ran like a merry-go-round in his head. "Can you listen to them all? How about when my knife was an inch away from gutting Antfrost like a fish?" He crackled, "What about Sally? Did you know I murder her and her unborn child? That I slit her stomach and dragged it out while she still breathed?"

Horror finally captured their faces and Dream laughed some more. There it is, the utter disgust. "I had to smear the tiny corpse around to create the runes."

"Dream-"

"You wanted to hear!" he bellowed, "So listen!"

George stepped back. Good. He was a devil's spawn after all. "What about you guys?" He continued. "Did Antfrost even tell you where the dead go?"

They shook their heads under his wild gaze. "You don't remember a thing from your life! Other than your name though. Somehow you three still found each other, all happy and dandy. Until I came along." A feral grin stretched across his lips. "You know what I did? I dragged you back by tooth and limb." His breath hitched. "You could sense it," he waved his arm grandly. "That you were leaving paradise for this hell. You-" he jutted his finger at George, "begged me to leave. And you-" he turned to Sapnap, "cried and screamed," He dragged his sleeves past his elbow, the pale scars barely visible. "Clawing at me to let him go. And Bad? Hell I had to knock him out and drag him." 

He stalked closer. He was sure they weren't even breathing. "Those withers," he hissed, "were the price. All the people that rotted away, the lands that turned to waste, was because I broke the rules." He stood an inch away, but they made no move, still as statues. The fire died in Sapnap's hands, and the darkness choked him whole. "You want to know? Then take your imagination. The most horrible things you can dream of, I did." 

The wheel of corpses and tears spun faster and faster. Leaking out from his mind. Stilled hands, paled skin. Yet the two were still there, frozen as the full horrors made themselves clear. The lamp's flickering flame trembled as the first stars peeked through the mist. 

Arms engulfed him, pressing him against warm fabric. He gasped, hands gripped tight in his shirt. Words spilling into his ears, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry-" His heart sputtered before twisting away. 

He shoved Sapnap back and the ice leeched back up his veins. "Have you lost it?"

"Dream." George reached up, touching his cheek. "I-We didn't-" His eyes hid behind glass and candlelight, swirling with emotion. Was it fear? Pity? He flinched, knocking the hand back. It was wet. Why, why, hadn't the door slam, hadn't they scream at him for the demon he is?

"Dream-" 

He flung himself against the opposite wall, crumpling into a ball in the reaches of the corner. "Go away!" he cried. They were being led astray again, down a path without so much as an innocent glance back. Why couldn't they see? "Hate me, despise me. I was the one who took everything away!"

The pressure swelled behind his eyes. Flashes of blood that was spreading too fast. White-tiled floors painted too red. The thunder roaring in his ears, too loud and too silent.

"You can never take everything away." Hands grasped at his own, pulling them away from his ears. "Not when you're still here."

He shook his head wildly. His heart threw itself back, clutching at his ribs, running, hiding. There was nothing, nothing good anymore. Fallen from grace, a peril to everyone and everything. 

"Dream." A hand lifted his chin, cutting through the ice on his skin. George's glasses were pushed into his hair and twin eyes watched him, light and shadow flitting through their faces. Sympathy, sadness, but- "We can't hate you." Their eyes, no disgust, no repulse. "We're not leaving, you're not alone."

"Please," Sapnap whispered, "let us in." Was it regret that laced his voice?

Dream shook, fighting to bury himself deeper. "Why? I led everything to hell." Twisting and tumbling and falling. No purchase, nothing to catch himself on. 

Arms encircled him, a chin on his head. He wanted to pull away. "Then we'll follow. We won't let you do those things again."

He was cracking, fracturing. Falling down, down, down. "Why," he whispered. "Why won't you leave?" Words swarm his head, clogging his throat, a plea to listen before they fell too. 

One voice, in unison. "Because we would have done the same thing." He swallowed, head spinning with his ragged breaths. "You would have been there for us too." Not horror, not terror. It was love.

And finally,  _ finally _ , the dam cracked. Splintered. And shattered. Tight steel locks of guilt swept away under the flood of tears. And he cried. Cried for Sally and her unborn child, ripped from the world. For his brothers, torn from the peace they finally reached. And for himself, his own selfish desires that dragged them with him against god.

But soft hands were there, gently wiping away tears as fast as they came. Their voices were there, pulling him back from the dark, endless pit he trapped himself in. His breath hitched, hands blindly pushing them away. He was undeserving of the comfort. Of this safety. 

"Dream," He hiccuped, looking through the tears. "It's okay." Sapnap was almost nose to nose with him. It was hard to tell in the dark, but it looked like he was crying too. 

And slowly, slowly, the Dream that had been desperately running, fleeing from his sins, stopped. Turned. Monsters forged from his own remorse melted away against the warmth of George's chest. His frantic heart relaxed, lulled with Sapnap's whispers. _ I promise we won't let you go through that again. _

You can't promise that. You can't. You can't. But Dream's own hands were gripping them back just as tightly. The ones he went through hell for. And for his own selfishness, he'd do it again. 

Maybe he said that out loud, maybe he sensed it, but- "We would have done the same," George repeated. It was sympathy. It was compassion. 

He felt Sapnap nod. "It's the three of us. It wouldn't be us without you." His hands brushed away strands of hair that clung to his eyes. "We won't let you do it again okay? Never again." 

Brown and green eyes gazed into his own, with brimmed tears that didn't fall. The weight of the sky fell from his shoulder, leaving him wrung dry and bone tired. So he nodded. "Okay."  _ Okay _ .

George tucked him close to his chest. Sapnap rubbed gentle circles on his back. Their heartbeats drummed in sync, slow, calm, as if waiting for his own to catch up. And the chains that had been cutting, into his own heart, fell away. His chest unclenched, and something warm washed the scars and filled the aching crevices that had widen ever since he started running. _ I love you both. More than life itself. _

Sometime, during the small internity that he sat there, George coaxed him to lie down. He stretched his limbs, his brother right next to him. An instant chill hit as Sapnap detached himself. Dream reached for him with a noise of protest and a flash of panic, but he returned with extra cover and pillows. 

"Go to sleep," He whispered, quelling the buried fear. The blankets fluttered like clouds onto him. "We'll stay."

Dream nodded, tired, mellowed, perhaps even happy. His heart peered out to taste it, expanding as if it could consume them both. The guilt came with it, a part of him that'll never be gone. But it stopped tearing at him, stopped roaring at his heels. It shrunk into a ball, a harmless tag. And for the first time since, he was warm. The fire that only his brothers could light, chasing away the loneliness that had clung and stuck to him. And so he closed his eyes, his chest light, his breath slow, and floated off to a dreamless sleep, with George's arm beneath his head and Sapnap's back pressed against his. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Who's Sally? Why's Herobrine here? What the heck is going on?
> 
> Look guys, I wrote this in a fever dream and now I'm just as confused as you are. 
> 
> (Kudos, comments appreciated <3 I need the feedback xd)


End file.
